Visions of Magic
by Nathaniel Frost
Summary: Doctor Whoof, is sent on a mission in order to defeat Discord given to him by the Princess herself, he is sent with the ponies who have the Elements of Harmony given to them, but what happens when things go terribly wrong? Rated T for language
1. Thunder Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony, the creation and show belongs to Hasbro and ONLY Hasbro...  
>Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry that it's been not just months but YEARS since I last wrote fanfiction, I know I have my Gurren Lagann as well as Death Note fanfics that I have yet to update (and I will once I actually know what to write for the second chapters of each fic) but I got a cool idea for a my little pony fan fic...I'm new to the show and I just got into it a week ago after a friend got me to watch it with him...but anyway, I hope you enjoy it and remember constructive critiscism ONLY just saying 'no offense' does NOT make it constructive, thank you :)<p>Chapter 1- Thunder Warriors Doctor Whoof entered the Kingdom of Equestria to meet Princess Celestria. She had mailed him to come immediately; he could never refuse a direct order from the Princess. She did not say what the urgency was for, but he was about to find out. He entered the Palace to where the Princess be sitting in her throne. She was surrounded by the other ponies that withheld the Elements of Harmony within them. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, and Rarity as well as Lady Celestria were all now gazing upon him as he entered the large room.<p>

"Hello there Doctor," the kind and noble Princess Celestria greeted him with her usual elegant grace, "thank you so much for being here as soon as possible."

"Greetings Milady, it was no trouble at all. What do you need of me?" he bowed as he asked Her Majesty.

"It appears that Discord has escaped once again," the Princess went straight and to the point. All the ponies gasped.

"But how could this have happened? We used the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord already. How did he manage to break free again?" Twilight asked; the panic and shock rushing through her voice as she spoke.

"Yeah, there's no way he could have gotten out. We kicked his sorry ass" this coming from Rainbow Dash.

"Well all be a monkeys uncle, how do you think he escaped again Princess?" AppleJack asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but in the Palace garden where his statue normally would be seems to be gone. All I could find was this note that I'd like the Doctor to take a look at," Princess Celestria handed a piece of paper him. He grabbed it and read it aloud.

"It says: 'Yes fools I have escaped once again and you'll never catch me this time for I have found a way to travel through time and space. I am going to travel back to the past and make sure that harmony in the present will never exist and chaos will rule all, forever!'"

When Doctor Whoof had finised every pony was chattering away. Fluttershy hiding under the royal carpet shivering, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity fighting over who's fault it was that he had managed to slip right through their hooves. Pinkie Pie bounced up and down asking over and over again if this means that it will rain chocolate again, but this time forever. Twilight Sparkle started yelling to get there attention.

"Girls, girls, calm down..."

"How are we supposed to calm down Twilight? Discord is traveling to the past this very minute, how are we going to follow him, huh?" Rainbow yelled.

"If you could all sit down and listen, I'll let the Doctor explain everything," the Princess stated. All ponies eyes now turned to the pony with the hourglass cutie mark.

"Yes, well," the Doctor coughed, "It's quite simple really, I have a time machine called the Tardis that can take us anywhere throughout the entire universe. We can follow Discord and stop him at any cost," he held up a hoof in confidence.

"Oooooh a time machine, really? That sounds like so much fun," Pinkie Pie bounced with glee.

"Yes, it is quite...fun," the Doctor smiled.

"Oh please," Rarity scoffed, "you can't really travel through time, something like that is just not possible."

"I hate to say it, but Rarities right, Doctor," AppleJack jumped in.

"Yeah, as awesome as that sounds, it just seems to good to be true," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, I study everyday and have NEVER seen anything in my magic books about time traveling," Twilight stated.

"Aww," Pinkie Pie sulked.

"Um...it...could...uh..." Fluttershy stuttered, but gave up on whatever she wanted to say.

"Anything is possible, come follow me and I'll show all of you," the Doctor lead the ponies as well as the Princesss to the Palace Gardens. They followed him and Rainbow Dash talked along the way suggesting to Pinkie Pie that they have a name for their group for this mission since the Doctor was now included.

"Ooooh, I know," Pinkie Pie rose a hoof, "how about the Cotton Candy Avengers?" she clapped her hooves together in joy.

"No, it has to be something 20% cooler than that...hmmm," she rubbed her hoof against her chin, "oh, I know, how bout the Thunder Warriors?" she did some karate moves as she said the name.

"Ooooh, yeah I like that, it sounds fun, hehe," Pinkie giggled.

"Here it is," the Doctor pointed to what looked like a blue telephone booth for policemen.

"This here's a time machine?" AppleJack pointed and glared at the foreign mechanism.

"Yes, go inside and all see for yourselves," the Doctor escorted the lady ponies inside.

"Be safe Doctor," Princess Celestria whispered to him as the other ponies entered the booth, "the fate of Equestria rests with you."

"You can count on me, Princess," he saluted, "trust me, I'm the Doctor," he grinned and entered the Tardis, closing the door behind him.

"Wow," all the girl's gapped upon what they were seeing.

"This place is huge," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well all be, guess we were wrong," AppleJack stared at the huge flashing lights of the Tardis.

"Hmph, it may be real, but this place is lacking in style, do you have no fashion sense Doctor?" Rarity asked as she held her snout up high in a mocking manner.

"Uh..." was all the Doctor had a chance to say before Pinkie Pie interrupted him.

"Ooooooh," her eyes sparkled, "what's this do, what's that do," she bounced around franticly pushing and pulling anything she saw.

"No, wait, stop you don't know what you're doing," the Doctor tried to run after her, but then the Tardis began making weird noises along with sparks and smoke coming out of the devices.

"Pinkie Pie, STOP!," Twilight screamed. She finally did, but the Tardis had already started going through the space time continuum.

"Doctor, what should we do?" Fluttershy cowered.

"I can't stop it, every pony grab onto something and hold on tight," the Doctor demanded. They did as they were told. The Tardis began spiraling, spinning completely out of control making almost every pony scream.

"Woohoo, isn't this f-f-f-f-f-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-n-n-n-n-n-n?" Pinkie pie cheered, her voice vibrating with the spins of the Tardis.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o," all the other ponies replied.

The Tardis finally started slowing down and then came to an instant stop. Every pony stumbling over, trying to get over their dizziness.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," AppleJack tried not to hurl.

"W-where are we?" Twilight asked as she held the door to the Tardis open. All there was before her was a large desert.

"According to the calculations of the Tardis," the Doctor explained looking at a screen and reading off of it, "We have ended up at the very end of all time itself."

"What the hell does that mean?" Rainbow asked.

"It means..."

"It means time no longer exists," Twilight finished what the Doctor was about to say.

"hehehe...he...heh," everyone glared at Pinkie, "oppsie," she smiled awkwardly.

"Doctor," Twilight sighed, "do you know how to get us out of here?"

"Yes, as soon as I fix the Tardis we'll be out of here in jiffy," he grinned as he screwed and hammered his mechanical devices, but sparks and smoked were still coming out of them.

"And WHEN will that be?" Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Umm...I don't know days...weeks," the Doctor said.

"WEEKS?" the girls chorused together.

"Yes, weeks...I'll need to do A LOT of modifications in order to get the Tardis working again, if only SOME PONY didn't play with every little thing they saw, this wouldn't have happened" he scolded at Pinkie Pie who giggled then sulked.

"Then, we're stuck in this horrid place?" Rarity gulped; she didn't want to get her hooves sandy, it was so uncivilized and she was a lady.

"I'm afraid so," the Doctor answered.

"We're lost in very end of time itself, for who knows how long" Twilight stated, bewildered. How were they ever going to get out of here in time to defeat Discord once and for all?

Author's Note: OH NOOOOES what's going to happen to them now? stay tuned for the next chapter which I will write as soon as I can XD...also please give me some feedback in a review if you can thanks, hope you liked it :D


	2. Lost In Time

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the creation and show belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it took me soooooo long to update this, a bunch of stuff has been going on and I also have a pretty bad tendency of becoming distracted ( I was having ADD/hermit issues and now I'm back in school) anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed what's been going on so far, the first chapter was basically just to give the plot and the situation for what there is to come, which I have many ideas for and hope you enjoy the ride :)

Chapter 2-Lost In Time

The ponies sat in the hot sun, their mouths dry from thirst as they continued to wait for the Doctor to fix the Tardis. He told them to wait outside, well Pinkie Pie mostly, she was too much of a distraction and he didn't trust her not touching anything again. The other ponies were fine at first, but only argued on how much longer it was going to take to get out of here to the point that Rainbow Dash kept crashing into important devices inside the Tardis and breaking them, only making their stay at the end of all time last much longer than any pony had wanted. As every pony lay in the desert, the heat started getting to each and every one of them. Pinkie Pie made a cake out of sand, and thinking it to be real, ate in one big bite.

"Mmm, strawberry flavor, my favorite," she smiled.

As Pinkie Pie ate her 'strawberry' cake, Apple Jack was shaking in a fetal position when she started to hallucinate. Her eyes grew wide as she thought she could see a huge tree orchard before her with water falls, rainbows, clear blue skies, and apples so red and shiny that you could see your reflection right in them. She smiled and began rubbing her face on one of the trees, laughing psychotically.

"Um, Apple Jack are you okay?" Rainbow asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She was now rubbing her mane into the tree.

"Ummm...maybe because you're laughing and rubbing your face into that cactus?" She pointed out. Apple Jack confused stopped and turned to look up at her 'tree' and just like that the illusion was broken and before her eyes she now saw the reality of what was a huge cactus. She poked her face with her left hoof only to jump and scream from the pain of cactus needles now stuck within her cheek.

"I say what is taking the doctor so long?" Rarity complained, "I'm getting sand in my beautiful mane."

"Calm down every pony," this coming from Twilight, "I'm sure the Doctor is almost finished.

"That's easy for you to say Twilight, you haven't gone crazy yet," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and pointed at Pinkie Pie who was still eating her sand pastries. Twilight tried not to gag as she said,

"Look I'll go talk to the Doctor, in the meantime some pony please keep Pinkie Pie from eating anymore sand before she hurts herself."

"Sand?" Pinkie gasped, baffled as she looked at her 'pastries,' finally seeing the reality of what they truly were as she stuck out her tongue and started whipping sand off her tongue with her hooves. Twilight groaned and rolled her eyes as she walked into the Tardis. Hopefully the doctor was getting something done as every other pony was going nuts. Twilight followed the sounds of drills and sparks flying. The Doctor was sitting on weird rope swing with goggles and a flame torch.

"Um Doctor?" Twilight poked her head in, looking down at the Doctor in a weird angle.

"Is there something you are in need of Twilight?" Doctor Whooves asked as he continued to work on the Tardis.

"Um, I think every pony's sanity is slowly declining, Pinkie is eating sand and Apple Jack thought a cactus was a tree," she explained "and we were all just wondering how things were going," she smiled awkwardly.

"I'm almost done actually, I just have to fix one last...thing..." He bit his lip as he screwed in one last bolt. As he finished, the lights to the Tardis were back on and sexy lived once again.

"HUZZAH! tell every pony they can come on back in, I just need to map Discord's location," the Doctor stated, taking off his goggles as he whipped the sweat off his forehead with a white rag.

"How are you going to do that?" Twilight raised a brow, "He could be anywhere in time and space, how would we know where to start?"

"I'm glad you asked," the Doctor smiled and showed Twilight how on a computer monitor and explained, "all we have to do is go back in time to when Discord broke free from being a statue for the second time, stopping him from ever going through the space time continuum in the first place. I just need to determine when that happened at the exact time and...," he pulled a lever that allowed the computer to place a date, day, time, and location, "voila, this is where we want to be, grab every pony from outside, we should leave now, time is of the essence."

Twilight nodded in agreement and grabbed every pony from outside. They cheered with joy, they could finally leave this secluded dry waste land. The ponies were now all aboard; the Tardis made its usual noise and disappeared back into the time vortex. They came to a stop and every pony got off and were now within the palace gardens.

"Alright every pony," the Doctor spoke, "be prepared for when Discord makes his great escape, you all have the Elements on you right?" They nodded and put on the Elements of Harmony they grabbed from their side packs. The Doctor nodded, "Good, now follow me, there isn't much time left." Every pony followed the pony with the hourglass cutie mark into the gardens. They stopped to where Discord's statue normally would be only to gasp in horror as they found it to be gone, had they been too late?

"Doctor, what's going on?" Fluttershy shivered with fear.

"I-I-I don't know, this is the right spot and time, it has to be."

"Is there a possibility that the Tardis took us to the wrong place again?" Twilight asked.

"I-I-I suppose, Pinkie Pie really did screw up the controls, its possible there could still be some faulty wiring somewhere," he explained as he thought about it.

"Well shoot," this coming from AppleJack, "what in the hay are we suppose to do now?"

"Ugh, we waited for that Tardis thing to be fixed for nothing," Rainbow Dash growled.

"W-what now Doctor?" Rarity asked.

"Hmmm...We'll find Discord of course," he rose a hoof in hope, "like I said earlier there isn't any time left, we still have to defeat Discord and that's exactly what we'll do."

"But where are we suppose to find him if your coordinator is broken?" Twilight asked.

"I'm going to wing it," he declared.

"Wing it?" Twilight rose a brow.

"Yes, wing it," he nodded.

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm the Doctor, I never kid," he stated. Everypony sighed; not only did they come too late, but the Doctor was completely mad.


End file.
